


Never Coming Home

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Song Related Fics [6]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Gen, So much angst, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: When you bid Sergeant Yancy farewell as he sailed to aid the war effort, the last thing you wanted was this specific telegram.
Series: Song Related Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890301





	Never Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song, ‘The Ghost of You’ by My Chemical Romance.

You felt the blood drain from your face, knees buckling. 

This had to be a joke, right? This can’t be real. 

And yet the confirmation was right there in your hands, printed words saying the last thing you ever wanted to hear:

SGT. YANCY IPLIER SHOT ON FRONT LINES. CONFIRMED DEAD. 

You move to the sitting room, practically collapsing into the overstuffed armchair. 

Memories began to flood your mind…

_You and Yancy met at the charity festival, collecting money for the war effort. He hadn’t been enlisted yet, but he had done all the training to be ready._

_The two of you immediately clicked, yourself being passionate about music and he being a bar singer before the war broke out._

_You spent your days with him, waiting for him to propose maybe._

_Then he got enlisted, and called away to the front lines._

_It had been three weeks since his last letter to you, but you still thought he was there._

–

Yancy had climbed out of the boat with his regiment, calling out orders as he scanned the area for adequate cover. 

Crouching behind a fallen tree, he looked around for other members of the battalion, counting heads to ensure everyone was there. 

As the boarders began to look quieter, he hazarded a step out of cover. 

Immediately the guns began to fire again, bullets raining on him and knocking him down.

As he felt his life drain away, he could have sworn he saw y/n standing above him, a smile on their handsome and/or beautiful face. 

–

You finally come to your senses, feeling tears streaming down your face, and clench your fists around the telegram.

A scream that can’t be yours echoes around the small flat, and you slam your fists against the armrests.

That night, you wake to see what you believed was Yancy, standing by your bedside with a smile on his face. 

“Yancy?” As you whisper his name, you know you must be dreaming. His image fades out, and fresh tears soak your pillow.

–

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for making you cry, trust me, I cried writing the thing! Let me give you hugs, and tissues, whatever you need. Want some chocolate? Ice cream? Ask for it in the comments, I’ll give it to you. Thank you for reading!


End file.
